Street Urchin
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Petite extrapolation sur le passé commun de deux de nos chasseurs de dragon : Gajeel rencontre un gamin des rues bien singulier quand ce dernier essaie de lui prendre son portefeuille. Label SPPS.


**Street Urchin**

Au début, Gajeel ne fait pas attention à lui.

Des mouflets de ce genre, on en trouve plusieurs à Magnolia, toute propre et convenable que prétend être la ville. Des gamins sans argent, sans logements, sans parents. Des mômes qui dorment sous les porches, font la commission qu'on leur demande pour un sou et fouillent dans les poches des passants alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'autorisation.

C'est à cause de cette dernière option que Gajeel finit par poser les yeux sur lui – il s'est retourné et a saisi le gosse au collet dès qu'il a senti les petits doigts essayer de piquer son portefeuille.

Le morveux est facilement soulevé de terre, c'est à peine s'il pèse le poids d'un coucou détrempé. Il a des yeux rouges aux pupilles étrécies par l'effroi sous des cheveux noirs qui n'ont probablement jamais vu de peigne, des lèvres craquelées qu'il mordille dans l'espoir ridicule de garder son calme, une veste trop grande sur une chemise bonne à servir de chiffon pour moteur et des chaussures qui tiennent par les lacets.

Il ressemble tellement à Gajeel lorsque celui-ci est arrivé à la ville que ça n'est même pas drôle.

Peut-être que c'est pour ça que le dragon d'acier desserre la main. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il regarde le mouflet décamper dans une ruelle sans appeler les flics à grands cris.

Peut-être parce qu'il se rappelle comment c'est d'être petit et seul dans le froid.

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il rencontre le môme, celui-ci l'a suivi pendant qu'il marchait dans les rues. Trois heures d'affilée. Bien sûr, Gajeel finit par en avoir sa claque.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles au train ? » grogne-t-il, retroussant les lèvres sur ses crocs.

Le gamin ne s'enfuit pas en hurlant de terreur. Il se contente de cligner des yeux sous sa frange trop longue.

« Tu n'as pas appelé les flics la dernière fois » énonce-t-il prudemment.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » menace le mage confirmé.

« Je me demandais juste pourquoi » rétorque le môme.

Pourquoi, en effet ? Parce que Gajeel n'aime pas les poulagas, peut-être. Parce que ce serait un type douteux qui dénonce un autre type douteux, et ça, c'est du mouchardage. Parce que le gamin est trop petit pour finir en garde-à-vue avec des ivrognes et le salaud violent occasionnel.

Il se contente de gronder :

« Allez, fous-moi le camp. »

Le morveux n'a pas la décence de paraître intimidé et ne s'en va qu'après avoir reçu une piécette.

* * *

La rue, c'est pas un repère de Bisounours. Surtout envers les gamins. Celui qui a essayé de dévaliser Gajeel est encore assez nouveau pour commettre des faux pas. Sans compter qu'il a plutôt joli minois, un rêve pour un mac.

Gajeel ne sait pas pour laquelle de ces raisons le môme s'est retrouvé à se battre avec deux types qui doivent peser minimum trois fois plus lourd que lui et pourraient lui briser la nuque comme un biscuit sec sans mal.

En deux bonds, le dragon d'acier est sur eux, en étale un d'un revers, jette l'autre contre la benne à ordure, saisit le petit au collet et décampe du cul-de-sac.

« Triple andouille ! » rugit-il. « T'as pas vu qu'ils étaient plus grands que toi ? »

Le morveux montre les dents.

« La taille, ça leur sert à rien si je les atteins aux yeux ! »

Vaguement impressionné, le mage hausse un sourcil.

« Pas aux burettes ? »

« Un coup auquel tout le monde s'attend ? Non merci. »

Le dragon d'acier se met à rigoler.

« T'es peut-être pas si bête, dis-moi. »

Pour la première, il voit la commissure des lèvres du mouflet se retrousser. Ce n'est pas un sourire – pas de place pour la joie quand on veut survivre.

Mais c'est un début.

* * *

« T'es dans quel gang ? »

Le môme a les yeux fixés sur son épaule. C'est logique qu'il fasse la confusion, Gajeel a fait de son mieux pour rester à l'écart des bandes endurcies, mais les rares fois où il a vu un membre de près, ceux-ci avaient des tatouages jusque sur la face interne des paupières.

« Je suis de Phantom Lord. Une guilde de magiciens » précise le dragon d'acier. « Une légale. Avec des papiers et tout. »

Le petit nez se plisse sous l'effet de la réflexion.

« Combien ça paye ? »

Gajeel renifle.

« Ça dépend du job. Plus c'est dur, plus ça rapporte. »

Le morveux paraît pensif et le mage se hâte d'ajouter :

« Et on n'accepte que les plus de quinze ans. Les gamins de huit ans, c'est hors de question. »

Le petit se vexe.

« J'ai onze ans ! »

« Alors faut quand même que t'attendes quatre ans. »

* * *

Il est en train de boire tranquille dans un bar pas très recommandable quand il entend gueuler à l'entrée.

« Reviens là, petit merdeux ! »

Quand il se tourne, surprise, surprise, c'est le morveux. Lequel court aussitôt se réfugier près de son tabouret, suivi par le videur qui pile en apercevant Gajeel.

« On n'autorise pas les mendiants, ici » lance-t-il tout de même.

Le mage montre les dents.

« Mais on autorise les clients. »

Le videur grimace encore mais s'éloigne, tandis que les habitués se détournent – fin du spectacle, plus rien à voir. Le môme renifle.

« J'ai pas de sous » marmonne-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

« T'as mangé quand, la dernière fois ? »

Le gamin resserre sa veste trop grande autour de lui – on se les gèle quand on a la dalle, le dragon d'acier le sait de première main – et ne répond pas.

« Allez, c'est moi qui t'invite » soupire-t-il, ce qui lui attire un regard noir.

« J'veux pas de ta pitié ! »

« Tu veux claquer du bec à la place ? » rétorque le mage.

Le mouflet ne dit plus rien après ça. Sauf quand il a fini son bol de soupe – un _merci_ presque inaudible, qui se serait perdu dans la rumeur ambiante du bar sans l'ouïe affutée d'un chasseur de dragon pour l'entendre.

Gajeel sourit en coin.

* * *

Il est occupé à aider un déménagement – mission de merde, mais le loyer, ça se paie pas tout seul – quand il aperçoit la petite silhouette plantée près du lampadaire. A le regarder. Sans bouger d'un muscle. Plutôt flippant.

Il pose la table de chevet qu'il a sous le bras, fait signe à l'autre type de l'attendre et rejoint le gamin en deux pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux rouges le dévisagent sans ciller.

« Ton patron veut que tu rentres à la guilde dès que t'auras fini. Il dit qu'il a du boulot pour toi. »

Gajeel ricane avec mépris.

« Il me prend pour son putain de clebs ou quoi ? »

« C'est ton patron, il te prend pour ce qu'il veut » décrète le mouflet – et c'est loin d'être faux, sale petit merdeux qui dit les choses comme elles sont.

Le dragon renifle, considérant de travers le gosse qui refuse de broncher.

« T'as quoi à la joue ? »

Le petit se touche machinalement la pommette gauche, décorée d'un bleu qui jaunit à vue d'œil.

« C'est rien. »

« J'espère que l'autre, tu l'as laissé dans le caniveau » commente le mage, pas dupe.

Le petit a la commissure des lèvres qui se retrousse, et Gajeel se laisse aller à tendre le bras et à lui tapoter la tête. Il se dérobe et file à toutes jambes.

Le déménageur est tout sourire quand Gajeel revient.

« Les petits frères, hein ? »

Et c'est à ce moment seulement que le mage se rend compte qu'effectivement, ce gamin qui n'a que la peau sur les os et manque de se pisser dessus chaque fois qu'il le croise même s'il le planque à merveille – _pourrait_ effectivement être son petit frère.

Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas.

* * *

« Je croyais que c'était la plus forte de toutes les guildes. »

Gajeel ne se tourne même pas, laissant le mioche fusiller du regard son dos.

« Faut croire que c'est comme les gangs » lâche-t-il. « Ça va, ça revient. »

Le môme se tait un moment, tout en balayant des yeux les décombres de Phantom Lord.

« Il se passe quoi, maintenant ? »

Le dragon d'acier hausse les épaules.

« On va voir. »

« Où tu va aller ? »

« Je vais voir. »

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Pour le coup, Gajeel est tellement surpris qu'il se retourne. Le morveux se balance sur ses pieds, et _nomdedieudemerde il est sérieux_.

« Fous-moi le camp, l'avorton » parvient-il à articuler.

Le gosse plisse les yeux.

« C'est _Ryos_. »

« Décampe ou je te brise en deux. »

Il s'exécute.

* * *

C'est le soir avant le départ pour l'île Tenrô, et il rentre chez lui lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un essayer de lui faucher son porte-monnaie. Il se retourne, tout prêt à coller une trempe au pickpocket, seulement pour s'arrêter et se mettre à rigoler.

« T'as pas compris qu'avec moi, ça marche pas ? »

Le môme prend une moue boudeuse.

« Un jour, tu me verras pas venir » déclare-t-il d'un ton menaçant – ce qui est à hurler vu que c'est un mioche aussi épais que Wendy qui dit ça.

« Ouais, ben, lâche-moi un peu la grappe. Demain, faut que je foute le camp de la ville, et quand je reviendrais, je veux être au calme. »

« T'as une mission ? » interroge le morpion.

« Nan, mais j'aurais les collègues sur le dos. »

Ça, c'est facile à comprendre. Même ceux de la rue connaissent Fairy Tail – d'un autre côté, faudrait vivre sur une autre planète pour ne pas savoir le nom du plus grand repère de fouteurs de souk depuis l'invention de la vie par le Grand Barbu En Haut.

Le gosse se balance sur la plante de ses pieds.

« Tu pars longtemps ? »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que le morveux – _Ryos_ – aurait pu être son petit frère dans une autre vie, peut-être parce qu'il entend une fêlure presque invisible dans la question, peut-être parce qu'il se rappelle la solitude qu'il a connue après Metallicana, il tend le bras et met en bazar la tignasse du petit.

« Juste deux ou trois jours » assure-t-il.

Il a juste le temps de voir les lèvres du gamin se retrousser avant qu'il ne s'esquive et disparaisse dans une ruelle.

Et Gajeel ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça au gamin, et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser cette affirmation devenir un mensonge. Peut-être parce qu'il se rappelle le sentiment d'être trahi en voyant que son dragon ne revenait pas quand il aurait dû, peut-être parce qu'il doit être la seule personne à se soucier du morveux.

Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours maximum, et il en a bien l'intention.


End file.
